The present invention seeks to fulfill a particular need which is not satisfied by any known prior art device. Normally, during the permanent waving process, and while the perm rods are in the hair, the hair must be rinsed during two periods of about five minutes each. During these long rinses, the neck of the subject rests within a built-in depression in the front wall of the lavatory and the unsupported head extends over the well of the lavatory. The resulting pressure on the back of the neck can be extremely uncomfortable during these rather long rinse periods.
The prupose of the present invention is to relieve the uncomfortable pressure on the back of the neck through the adequate support of the subject's head, thereby distributing the pressure to the skull.
An object of the invention is to accomplish the above without impeding drainage of the rinse water.
Another object is to provide a head support of the mentioned type which attaches easily and adjustably to any lavatory or sink in a beauty shop.
Another object is to provide a support attachment for the stated purpose which is lightweight and inexpensive and very easy to install.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.